User blog:The Ultimate Pawn/Clarifications on Issei's harem and his peerage/Peerage and Harem Predictions
Well Issei became a high-class devil way sooner than we expected and got his own set of evil pieces. No one say it coming. I thought that he would be promoted to high-class devil in 5 years after his pact with Le Fay was up. So Issei defied the odds and did it in extraordinary time. Considering the long lifespans for devils and the difficulty of reincarnated devils rising up in rank and the odds being stacked against them, becoming a high-class devil was no cakewalk. And Issei did it in less than a year which is very extraordinary. And what makes it even more extraordinary is that Rias isn't old enough to compete in the professional Rating Games considering that is the main method for rising in rank and gaining status and fame in the Underworld. And Issei is going to have an all-female peerage. I know that it might seem far-fetched, but we got to let Issei have his dreams. He doesn't ask for much. And Issei is meant to be the most perverted guy in this series. So you think he will allow himself to be outdone by Riser and Diodora(Rest in particle dust, douchebag) who have(had) all female peerages? And it was basically confirmed in Volume 22 when Issei met Bova Tannin. So I'm going to go over why certain girls joined his peerage and why certain girls can't be in his peerage and also Issei's confirmed harem and girls that could join his harem and some that can't. And why it makes so much sense for Issei to have a harem in DxD. And also Rias doesn't have to retire just so Issei can compete. They can both compete. He won't be able to fight against her just because he has to fight as her pawn in her Rating Games. And Rias would consider that a sign of disrespect that Issei would just step aside and wouldn't compete in the Rating Games just so she could become the Champion. And do you think Issei's servants would just sit aside like that? And everyone in Issei's harem won't be in his peerage, but all the girls in his peerage will be in his harem. Issei's current peerage ''''Bishop- Asia Argento(Well this should have been obvious. I couldn't see Asia anywhere else but in Issei's peerage. She is really in love with Issei. And plus she said she would go with Issei when he gets his evil pieces. And it's not really stealing from Rias because they made a trade and Rias can get another bishop in her peerage. Well Asia is irreplaceable and was a huge asset to her peerage. How many devils have a healer in their peerage? And plus Issei is more compatible with Asia than Rias. Issei and Asia fit together like two puzzle pieces while Issei is still trying to figure out how he fits together with Rias. With Asia, everything just comes natural to him while he is still working things out while he is dating Rias. He doesn't have to prove himself to Asia like he has to do with Rias and there is nothing like status in their way. Issei and Asia would be described as a loving couple or husband and wife. And in the short story 'Rias in Wonderland' it is stated that Issei and Asia were always fated to meet. And before people start saying he views Asia as a sister, that was just because he was very overprotective of her and would feel guilty if he looked at her in a perverted way. He couldn't bear to do that to someone as sweet and innocent as Asia. And he has started to view her as more of a woman. And Ishibumi has been pointing to Issei x Asia for a while. With Issei and Asia, there is no social status or anything else to think about when they are together, it's just those two. I am going to get so much heat for this.) Bishop- Ravel Phenex(Well she did say she wanted to join his peerage and it has never been debated whether she was joining or not. So that was set in stone.) Knight- Xenovia Quarta(Kind of obvious. And she say she was joining his peerage. And who is better to be Issei's sword than a power idiot with two holy swords?) Rook- Rossweisse(I'm surprised no one saw this coming. I actually did. It's not just the fact that she joined after Issei and doesn't really owe anything to Rias like the members that joined before Issei. And she did join on a whim. But people are forgetting that Rossweisse is a genius and is very capable. So who would she be of more use to? Issei or Rias? And she could bring out her potential more under Issei than she would Issei. And Issei will especially need her since he got promoted to high-class devil way earlier than he expected. And Rias realized that too and had Rossweisse join Issei's peerage. I knew she would join Issei's peerage but couldn't imagine how it would go about wondering if Rossweisse would ask to join his peerage. But Ishibumi handled that perfectly.) Unused Queen Piece, Unused Knight Piece, Unused Rook Piece, 8 Unused Pawn Pieces- With these pieces I don't believe that Issei will get any more trades or add people that are already devils to his peerage. And I don't believe that Issei will use all 8 pawn pieces on one person considering that would make Issei less special considering that he is the most likely the only pawn that took up 8 pawn pieces. And most of these spots will be filled with new girls(all female peerage) that he will go out and meet. He will go out and look for potential peerage members like most, if not all, devils.) '''People that can't or couldn't join Issei's peerage for whatever reason Ophis(and Lilith and any other gods/god-class beings/buddhas)- It was stated by Azazel that the evil pieces can't work on a Dragon God. Even after having most of her power taken, she is still a god. People might argue whether she's a dragon or god. Even so, she is still far too powerful for an evil piece to work on. Even if she could be reincarnated, she would be banned from rating games for being way too powerful. Also Ophis will be by Issei's side no matter what and Issei is like a father to her. And plus she's genderless. And think about this. Ophis is the Dragon of Infinity. So logically speaking it would take an infinite amount of evil pieces to reincarnate her. Any males- Issei has stated he wanted an all-female peerage. I understand the benefit of having very powerful servants and Issei's peerage doesn't necessarily need to be his harem. But let's be honest, this is Issei we are talking about. Telling him to not have an all-female peerage is basically telling him to stop being a pervert altogether. And most of those males would take up too many pieces and make his team way too overpowered. So sorry Vali, Cao Cao, Crom Cruach, Leonardo, Tobio Ikuse, Fafnir, Rasse, and any other males people wanted to join Issei's peerage. And with all the stuff Issei has been going through, we got to let him have something. And with all the males already drawn to him you think that he will want any males in his peerage? Rias- Probably one of the most stupid choices for his peerage and he would basically be throwing his most powerful piece away. Why would Rias who is already a king want to become someone else's servant, even if it is her fiance? That would defeat the whole purpose of Issei becoming independent and proving himself to Rias. And just because people can't imagine anyone else as his queen? Some people say it would be a slap in the high-class devils' faces. Well Issei has already done that by dating and being engaged to Rias(he doesn't know but everyone else already has it set up) and becoming a high-class devil in less than a year. And if it's to make them equals, they are already equals with them both being high-class devils. Think about it like this. Your parents want to have a child and they make you. You are born and they raise you. You get out on your own, get married, get a job, and have your own children. You are independent and can talk to your parents as equals and have a drink with them. But nothing will change the fact that they're your parents and that they raised you. Kind of the same with Rias and Issei. She is the person who reincarnated him into a devil and brought him into that world and without her wouldn't have been in it in the first place. So he will always be her pawn and everything he does will reflect on Rias. The rest of Rias' peerage- They do owe a lot to Issei for helping them with their internal issues but if they owe it all to Rias because without her they never would have had the chance to meet Issei. And I think that people misunderstood Koneko's proposal. Just because they love Issei doesn't mean they want to join his peerage. And there is no point in them trading when they compete in the Rating Games or Rias trading over her servants to Issei when she retires after becoming Champion and allows Issei to compete. Her retiring at a young age and right after becoming Champion is ridiculous. And Issei waiting to compete just so Rias can become Champion is also ridiculous. Diehauser Belial has been champion for quite a while and he is also head of his house. Kuroka- I know she is powerful. But Kuroka's personality doesn't suit her to being in a peerage. And plus Evil Pieces can't be changed and when you are reincarnated into a devil using Evil Pieces that are connected and bonded to you forever. In chess, can you turn a rook into a knight? Kuroka would rather have the freedom to move around and do as she wants. And do you think that not being in Issei's peerage will stop her from having Issei's children? Any other person from any other peerage- Like I said, I believe Issei won't be getting any more trades. So no Tsubasa or Bennia(why would they join Issei's peerage anyway? Everyone that likes Issei or has an interest in him doesn't want to join Issei's peerage). And also Mira and Isabela. They are part of Riser's harem and peerage. And they just respect him a lot because of his rising fame. Don't mistake that for feelings for Issei. Kunou/Yasaka- Kunou is going to be the leader of the Youkai so she can't join Issei's peerage. And Yasaka? No. Matsuda, Motohama, and Aika Kiryuu- They are just normal humans so why would he reincarnate them? And plus Issei won't even invite Matsuda and Motohama to his house. So why would he make them his servants when they would spent all their time ogling at the girls and being jealous of Issei 24/7? And Issei is the only pervert they need. Kiryuu absolutely makes no sense. Yes she knows they are all devils but that is no reason for her becoming a devil. Mil-tan- I really hope no one was serious about this one. Irina- She's an angel so that's a no-no. And plus anything like her becoming an angelic devil or a devil/angel hybrid is out of the question. Issei and Irina's child will be a hybrid so we can look forward to that. Le Fay Pendragon- A very logical choice but Issei is out of bishops. And the person has to be compatible with the piece. I got something else in mind for her. Ajuka gives Vali his own set of evil pieces and Vali makes Le Fay his bishop and leaves her to her own devices. Of course after Issei's and Le Fay's pact is finished. So Le Fay can be with Issei for thousands of years and everyone is happy. Elmenhilde Karnstein- Just because of her position as representative for the vampires. And she does care for her country a lot. So I don't see her abandoning it just to join Issei's peerage. And vampires have as long a lifespan as devils so Elmenhilde can be a local wife. Valerie Tepes- I originally had wanted her to be in Issei's peerage and harem, but with both Asia and Valerie that would b kind of unfair. And plus Gasper need a girl. Lilitifa Vepar- It was me who thought she would join his peerage but realized most likely she doesn't have any combat skills. Potential peerage members for Issei Kiyome Abe- I'm not even sure about her. Not just because I can't imagine what piece she would be but also because it seems Ishibumi has forgotten about her. She has only been in two short stories and has only been mentioned once in the main story. I thought she would at least get a mention at the graduation ceremony because she is the same year as Rias and Akeno. But we got nothing. Ishibumi might have forget about her or scrapped her intentionally. Won't be disappointed if he did. Tiamat/Possessor of Innovate Clear or Telos Karma(Queen)- Depending on if one of them is Bina Lessthan and the mask theory is correct about it disguising your aura as a devil's aura. Those are the only people I see of being powerful enough for the queen piece. With Tiamat, Ishibumi might have been foreshadowing when the Familiar Master first recommended Tiamat to be his familiar. And then again when Ddraig said she hates him for some reason. And plus she's the only female dragon we have been introduced to in this series(Ophis is genderless). And she is labeled as the strongest Dragon King so who better to be his queen. And I feel he needs a dragon in his peerage. And a Longinus would need a queen piece and plus those two haven't been revealed yet. Jeanne(Knight)- Well she's a beautiful girl who is most likely not lacking in a certain area that Issei loves. But also, her Balance Breaker is a dragon made of holy swords so probably some foreshadowing by Ishibumi. And also Issei can have a descendant of a legendary hero in his peerage like Sirzechs does. And she used Chaos Drive twice so her lifespan was severely cut down. So Issei could save her by making her his servant. And it's not like characters haven't been redeemed in these kind of series. Rias' new potential servants ''Valerie Tepes(Bishop)- Since Rias traded Asia over to Issei, she will need a good replacement for Asia and Valerie is the best option. The only problem is her Longinus, but I'm sure Ishibumi will work it out. Knight- Your guess is as good as mine. Heracles(Rook)- Would be a good addition to the team. And I did develop a lot of respect for him when he just ran at Sairaorg and didn't use the Chaos Drive. And plus Rias would have a descendant of a legendary hero in her peerage just like her siscon brother. And he would be a good replacement for Rossweisse. ''''Issei's harem 'Rias Gremory Akeno Himejima Asia Argento Xenovia Quarta Irina Shidou Koneko Toujou Kuroka Ravel Phenex Rossweisse Le Fay Pendragon(Still needs to develop, but confirmed by Ishbumi) Kunou(Still needs to develop but confirmed by Ishibumi) Elmenhilde Karnstein(Still needs to develop but confirmed by Ishibumi) And also I believe they will all be his wives. Mistresses/concubines seem way too lowly for them. They have stayed by Issei's side and fought alongside him. I know they don't mind, but wives seem way more appropiate for them. Could anyone not imagine a wedding ceremony with Issei and Akeno getting married in the Fallen Angels' side of the Underworld with all the Grigori leaders attending and Baraqiel crying like a baby? '''Potential harem members' Kiyome Abe(Not sure about her status as I stated above) Bennia(Got to wait and see) Tsubasa Yura(Just has a crush on Issei. Have to wait and see.) Gabriel(Kind of far-fetched, but not impossible. But I really want it to happen. If anyone can get the most beautiful woman in Heaven, it would be Issei. And her breasts are heavenly. She might take an interest in Issei realizing he has a honest and kind heart. And she might have always wanted children, so there's always that. She would be a local wife. But if Issei does happen to get Gabriel, I will have unlimited respect for him.) Serafall Leviathan(Also kind of far-fetched. But if he manages to snag Gabriel, Serafall isn't out of the question.) Lint Selzan(Have to wait and see. But it would be something if Issei manages to get Freed's sister. And you don't have to worry about her not being beautiful. When Issei first met Freed, he described him as a bishonen ''which translates to a beautiful boy. Just wonder what her chest size is.) Lavinia Reni(Maybe) Lilitifa Vepar(Most likely. From the short story 'Oppai is the Sun') Bina Lessthan Jeanne(If she becomes his knight.) '''People that can't be in Issei's harem' Ophis/Lilith- I know people want this but Ophis is genderless and it would be kind of weird. And the same with Lilith. And Issei is like a father to Ophis. Grayfia Lucifugus- She's already a mother and Issei's sister-in-law. Plus Grayfia wouldn't do that to Sirzechs. Yasaka- Some people take some things at face value too much. And plus the mother/daughter thing is too awkward for Ishibumi to put in this series. Sona Sitri- Did people misunderstand the context of what Sona said to Issei? It was very clear to me. Rias and Sona have been very close since they were little. Rias has a lot of problems as a high-class devil and high-class devils from other houses don't get involved like that. Then a guy that Rias hasn't even known for a year basically solves most of Rias' problems. Sona feels grateful to Issei for doing so much for Rias while she has been Rias' friend for years and couldn't do anything. So now she considers Issei a close friend. He is the fiance of her best friend after all. Valerie Tepes- She's Gasper's girl. Sorry for the long post. Just had to get it off my chest. And thank you if you read all the way down here or just skipped the whole thing because it was too much to read. Category:Blog posts